gtafandomcom-20200222-history
International Affairs Agency
The International Affairs Agency (IAA) is an intelligence agency featured in Grand Theft Auto IV ''(as the U.L. Paper) and ''Grand Theft Auto V. Overview The agency appears to be based on both the Central Intelligence Agency and the National Security Agency. According to Steve Haines, the IAA is heavily corrupted and abducts public funding for their own benefits - the IAA's corruption is further confirmed by Karen at the end of The Humane Labs Raid where she comments about how the IAA can get anyone to do their dirty work by paying them. The IAA's headquarters are located in Downtown Los Santos, right next to the FIB Headquarters. The building is based on Two California Plaza. In 2013, the IAA began to lose funding as terrorist activity had calmed down. This caused the IAA and the FIB to be involved in a bureaucratic fight over which agency will receive more government funding. In 2013, the IAA kidnapped Ferdinand Kerimov, an alleged terrorist, and faked his death to, "remove him from the record". The IAA then moved him to their headquarters for torture and interrogation. Michael De Santa, on Steve Haines' order, abducted Kerimov in the middle of a torture session, with the help of Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Michael along with Trevor and Franklin hijack a IAA funding truck which, as Haines says, are corruption-related fundings from drugs. Later in-game, according to Steve Haines, the agency had tasked Humane Labs and Research to develop a strong neurotoxin. When it was finished, the IAA would then release the neuro-toxin in a major metropolitan area and pass it off as a terrorist attack to hopefully re-instate their budget due to the demand by the public to stop terrorism. The plan was foiled, however, by Steve Haines and Dave Norton of the FIB and Michael De Santa during the mission Monkey Business. The IAA managed to intercept Michael, Dave, and Steve while they were confronting each other at the Kortz Center. Led by their undercover agent, the IAA team managed to corner the three men, up until rogue FIB agents and Merryweather ambush the entire group. It led to a huge firefight, and the IAA agents were killed. It is confirmed that the United Liberty Paper is a front for the IAA, as the United Liberty Paper Contact appears as an IAA agent and point-man in Grand Theft Auto V. Karen also appears in the game as a lead interrogator. All three protagonists in GTA V fought with the IAA in different missions; IAA agents are seen in the missions Dead Man Walking, Three's Company, Monkey Business, and The Wrap Up. In Dead Man Walking, they use Combat Pistols, SMGs, and Pump Shotguns. In Three's Company they use Pistols, SMGs and Shotguns. In The Wrap Up, they used Pistols once again, but one agent is carrying a Carbine Rifle. The IAA agents have different appearances than FIB agents. They often wear shirts and trousers, and a collar with their IAA badge attached. Some may have vests. Only Karen and the United Liberty Paper Contact have suits. Employees *United Liberty Paper Contact, can be killed in 2013 (optional) *Karen Daniels, working for the IAA since 2008 and has since become a Lead Interrogator *Agent 14 (possibly) *Niko Bellic, hired assassin, not full employee *Little Jacob, hired assassin, not full employee *Protagonist, hired gun, not full employee *Lucinda Jacob, spokeswoman *Aleks Thornton (possibly) Weapons & Equipment Mission appearances * Dead Man Walking * Three's Company * Monkey Business * The Wrap Up * Humane Raid - Key Codes (Karen) Appearance/Uniform IAA Agents can be seen wearing various tops, of different colors. They can wear either a tucked in shirt, a jacket, or a sweater. They sometimes may wear a lanyard around their necks with an ID on it, a badge and gun holster on their belts, a communication device on their right ear, sometimes a police-like tool belt, and a watch on their left wrist. Gallery IAAHeadquarters-GTAV.png|The IAA skyscraper in Downtown Los Santos. Michael threatening the target-GTAV.png|An IAA agent in Three's Company. Imagedism2838.jpg|A model for an IAA agent. Grand Theft Auto V_20141130204523.jpg|An IAA agent in the Three's Company cutscene. task_diff_001_a_uni.png|IAA badge IAA-EasterEgg2-GTAV.jpg|An IAA agent with State Troopers. IAA-EasterEgg-GTAV.jpg|An IAA agent. TheWrapUp-GTAV-SS.png|IAA Agents with the United Liberty Paper Contact during the mission The Wrap Up. Trivia *The symbol of the IAA features what appears to be an eye, along with arrows that resemble missiles. This could be a reference to how the CIA (and to an extent the NSA) is notorious for spying on people and sending drone strikes. *According to Karen, its standard procedure is to sodomise suspects during interrogation without lube. **This is likely an exaggeration intended for intimidation. **It is possible it is a reference to the CIAs enhanced interrogation techniques which included sodomizing the interrogated. *In the game files, the character file for the agent has "cia" in the file name. *In GTA Online, as of 1.17, players are now able to place IAA agents down in the content creator. *Though IAA agents mostly appear in missions, the player can encounter one accompanied by SAHP state troopers in Raton Canyon around 7 pm on a ledge south of the Altruist Camp. The agent can be seen approaching the vehicle likely in an attempt to reason with the two women until the two women drive off the cliff. **The IAA agent seems to be a reference to Detective Hal Slocumb from the 1991 film Thelma & Louise, who ran after the vehicle in an attempt to stop Thelma & Louise from driving off the cliff. See Also * Federal Investigation Bureau, a rival agency in GTA V. * United Liberty Paper, a front company for the IAA in GTA IV. Navigation de:International Affairs Agency es:International Affairs Agency fr:International Affairs Agency pl:International Affairs Agency pt:IAA ru:Центральное управление разведкой Category:Government Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Category:HD Universe